The invention relates to a rinsing device for trocar sleeves with at least one base fixed onto a wire floor or perforated plate of a rinsing basket or likewise and with an elongate trocar sleeve rinsing and accommodating tube mounted on the base and distanced from this, which is in fluid connection with the base and comprises openings for rinsing fluid.
Apart from high technical demands also very high hygenic demands are made of the instrumentation of minimal invasive surgery, which has been increasingly applied in the last years. From the hygenic point of view an automized preparation by rinsing the instruments is necessary, since only in this way is a standardization of the preparation guaranteed. With this a manual preparation is to be avoided if at all possible. For a good and problem-free handling and also for hygenic aspects furthermore disassemblable instruments are required which only then make possible a standardization for an optimal preparation.
Generally there is the demand of the person responsible for the hygene of the instrumentation that all instruments and their parts are to be suitable for the automized preparation, since only thus can the standardization and a constantly present hygene with an adequate safety be guaranteed. The demand for disassemblable instruments which is so important for the hygene only brings reliable and adequate safety when the personnel is bound by the standardized preparation procedures.
A rinsing device for trocars and trocar sleeves must in the basket system provide special receptacles and holders for all instrument individual components, which are so formed that a mechanized preparation free of areas shaded to the rinsing is made possible.
A basket system, suitable for accommodating trocars to be rinsed and the individual parts of trocar sleeves, is due to the many individual components, best designed specially for rinsing and preparing the constituent parts of one or more trocars and trocar sleeves in the disassembled condition. In this manner it is ensured that all trocar parts remain controllably integrated in the operating procedure.
A known rinsing device comprises a rinsing basket for accommodating many different instruments and instrument parts. Longitudinally extended instruments and instrument shanks may be put therein in rows with an oblique resting with several connections for rinsing. Such a rinsing means has the disadvantage, that the manner of procedure and the arrangement is not fixed, but is determined by the operating personnel. Due to the oblique resting such rinsing baskets are also relatively large, and the preparation entails many factors of insecurity.